Meeting Adeline
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Aun que Robin lo niegue esta obsesionado con saber ¿Quien es Slade? Una noche como muchas otras busca la información que necesita para esto y extrañamente, la encuentra; y no solo eso, si no a una persona que le ayudara a resolver todas sus dudas y contara una historia que jamas imagino. Fic sobre Robin, Slade, Jericho y Adeline
1. Irrumpiendo

**Abril: Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que subo de los jóvenes titanes n.n es de mi personaje favorito Jericho… o mas o menos se trata de el, de Robin, de Slade y Adelina n.n Espero les guste y no sean muy malos con migo =D **

**Si no lo notaron, me pueden llamar Abril n.n**

"_Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran de mi, no estoy obsesionado, claro que no" _Pensó Robin mientras tecleaba fluidamente, encimado en los archivos que se mostraban ante el, encorvando la espalda cual cavernícola _"Es decir, puede que pase __un tiempo de mas__ buscando información o… pistas sobre el, pero no estoy obsesionado… ¿O si?" _Paro de teclear un momento buscando la respuesta a su pregunta… inmediatamente volvió a la computadora _"Por supuesto que no, no estoy obsesionado con Slade"_ Se lo repitió mentalmente un par de veces para estar seguro de ello.

Otra vez, como en muchas otras ocasiones, estaba sentado ante el monitor buscando; en cada archivo, cada página, cada programa, fuera; nacional o internacional, clasificado o no. Toda la noche sin parar ni descansar. Y ya mucho le habían insistido sus amigos en parar aquella locura, era demente buscar tanto sobre una persona que era obvio jamás encontrarían, pero a Robin no le importaba; creía que tarde o temprano daría con el, solo tenia que seguir buscando. El revisaría, aun que ya lo hubiera echo antes, siempre existía la posibilidad de que una nueva pista surgiera… eso era lo que el pensaba y se mantendría firme ante su creencia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no revisaba la base de datos de todas las personas registradas en estados unidos que estuvieran casadas, poco creía Robin posible que una persona como el pudiera llegar a casarse "_Quien podría casarse con alguien como el. Claro al menos que estuviera obligada o fuera de su sano juicio"_. Rió mentalmente ante su pensamiento.

Slade… era un nombre poco común en los Estados Unidos, por lo que no había muchas personas en la base de datos que tuvieran ese nombre (Bueno… define "No muchas personas") (1) Reviso la lista con la esperanza de que Slade fuera su verdadero nombre y no su apodo de villano.

Revisaba cada uno de los Slades que se encontraba, miraba atentamente las fotografías de los casados, era tedioso y los ojos ya le dolían mas continúo. _"Slade Brown, Slade Evans, Slade Owen, Slade Love…" _Se detuvo ante el último apellido "_Ni de broma" _Pensó extrañado, siguió su labor _"Slade __Raimond, Slade Sullivan, Slade Wilson…"_

-Wilson- Murmuro para si. En la imagen había un hombre y una mujer, ninguna de las otras fotografías encajaba con lo poco que había logrado ver de su enemigo; este, tenia cabellos blancos, era musculoso y de mirada seria. Presintió que este podría ser el indicado _"Tiene que ser…" _En ese momento se puso en marcha, tenia que investigar todo sobre aquél Slade, pero… de el no había información, nada. Suspiro irritado, tal vez algo sobre la mujer… Había estado en el ejército, sin duda alguna esta se acercaba a alguien que Slade querría desposar.

Toda la noche, se la paso buscando información, toda la que pudiera encontrar. Podía recordar vagamente haber escuchado a Starfire acercarse a la puerta y preguntar si estaba bien… mas nunca supo si le respondió o se quedo callado en la oscuridad.

**Al día siguiente**

-¿Tomaras… unas vacaciones?- Pregunto Raven con la ceja alzada.

-Si, bueno…- Se rasco la nuca –Solo será un día y… eh… trabajado mucho- Respondió dudoso.

-¡Oh, Robin!- Exclamo la pelirroja con euforia –¡Cuanto me alegra que olvides el tema de Slade y te relajes un poco!- Exclamo mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-Si. Jeje. Claro- Dijo nervioso mientras la culpa le roía el interior en especial por que Starfire se esforzaba por no sacarle el aire.

-Si… claro- Repitió la joven hechicera. Ella no era torpe, pero estaba segura de que su líder tenia algo planeado y no haría nada estupido… con mucha suerte no lo haría.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti- Remarco Cygbor colocándole bruscamente el brazo sobre los hombros cuando su amiga lo soltó.

-Y… ¿A dónde planeas ir?- Pregunto casualmente Chico Bestia.

-Oh… a ningún lugar en especial- Contesto con su cómplice sonrisa.

**Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después**

Para serles sinceros, Robin se sentía terrible por mentirles a sus amigos (De nuevo) es decir, no volvería a hacer nada como los de Red X pero…eran sus amigos… su familia.  
Se decidió a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, lo estaban desviando de su objetivo. La noche anterior había encontrado vital información y ya no había duda alguna.

Debido a que no quería llamar la atención, prefrió caminar cuando arribo a la ciudad que buscaba. Sus pies andaron barias calles de barios modestos y bellos, sin mucha gente, pero tampoco desolados.

-208- Dijo al mirar el numero de la casa, suspiro, estaba a unos centímetros de irrumpir en la vida ajena a de alguien quien no conocía, con la patética "Excusa" de que le haría preguntas sobre su marido _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" _Se cuestiono mentalmente, su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos, alborotándolos indeciso. Tomo valor y se acerco al timbre.

Ding Dong

Escucho el eco de un suave sonido. Tras la puerta, el resonar de tacones se aproximaba con tranquilidad, se abrió.

**-**Oh- Exclamo la mujer al verlo; un jovencito con traje de superhéroe y antifaz. La bella dama ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras sus cabellos café rojizo se meneaban con las leves ráfagas de viento y le sacudían la enchinada cabellera. Lo miro con ojos tranquilos.

-¿Señora Wilson?- Pregunto el joven con cortesía manteniendo la seria mirada.

-Yo preferiría Kane- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, en la cual si uno bien se fijaba, verían la escondía tristeza. El joven asintió con algo de sorpresa.

-Dime jovencito... ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto amable y alegre.

-Vera Señora Kane, e venido aquí por que me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su marido- Aquella aclaración la sorprendió –Soy el líder de los jóvenes titanes, Robin. ¿Los conoce?- La mujer asintió levemente mientras Robin se tomaba el tiempo para lo que iba a decir -Me temo que su esposo a sido el causante de muchos problemas que hemos enfrentado y por el bien de algunos… le agradecería mucho si pudiera responder mis preguntas…

-Comprendo- Respondió bajando la mirada –Por favor, pasa - Pidió apartándose de la entrada, permitiéndole el paso.

Ya adentro se incorporaron a una cómoda sala de estar con una gran ventana que daba al exterior y una chimenea que daba la apariencia de no haber sido usada en un largo tiempo -Ponte cómodo- Ofreció señalando un sillón, acepto sentándose mientras ella desaparecía de su vista, entrando a otra habitación. Después de unos minutos retorno con una charola: dos tazas de te humeante sobre ella; le paso una mientras ella tomaba la otra entre sus manos. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al de su invitado mirándolo directo a los ojos –Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que ya no soy la esposa de Slade- Aclaro con una casual sonrisa –Comprenderás que un marido como el… pues… no es fácil- Robin asintió comprensivo; estaba mas que impresionado que hubiera podido aguantado como esposo -Robin ¿Cierto?

-Correcto ¿Usted es…?

-Adeleine, pero… deduzco que tu ya lo sabes- Agrego insinuante arqueando la ceja. Ella no era nada tonta, podía deducir fácilmente las capacidades de una persona con solo unos minutos de conversación (En especial si irrumpía en su hogar; sabiendo su apellido y sobre su desgraciado ex-esposo)

-Deduce bien- Agrego con una mueca por sonrisa, típica de el.

-Dime… - Empezó después de un breve silencio –Que es lo que deseas saber.

-Bueno… como ya le mencione anteriormente, pertenezco a los jóvenes titanes ¿Imagino que conoce nuestra función en Jump City?- Adelina asintió -Resulta que nuestro mayor enemigo es su ex-esposo Slade y la verdad… no sabemos nada de el- Hablo serio –Es como una sombra que no se deja ver y no dejar rastro. Pero lo que ahora más me intriga… es ¿Saber por que esta dispuesta a repondré lo que le pregunte?

-Robin…- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica –¿Crees que no se que clase de persona es Slade?... Estaría mas que feliz de saber que un hombre como el estará tras la celda de una prisión mientras su cuerpo se pudre junto con las ratas- Termino revelando por seguro lo que el joven maravilla deseaba; odiaba al hombre como si del mismo demonio se tratara.

-Y con mucha razón- Complemento. Pensó unos momentos… -¿Qué le párese si empezamos desde el principio Señora Kane?

-Me párese ideal- Contesto –Pero llámame Adeleine- Pidió con una suave sonrisa –Ponte cómodo Robin… será una larga historia.

**(1) ****Se han dado cuenta que siempre las listas de nombres son kilométricas XD**

**Abril: ¿Les gusto el primer capitulo? Yo espero que si =) Si les gusto, subiré el próximo capitulo en una semana o menos.**

**Perdón si hay errores ortográficos tiendo a tenerlos mucho.**

**¡Ciao! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. La historia de mi enemigo Parte uno

**Abril: ¡Holaaa! Okay no merezco saludar -.- Tengo una excusa… ustedes pueden decidir si creerla o no. Lo que pasa es que este capitulo ya lo tenia desde que publique el ultimo… solo me faltaba leerlo y corregir detalles o cosas que no me gustara. Tuve algunos problemas con el Internet pero luego no tuve tiempo por que entre a la prepa y… bueno… ya saben… ok no.**

**Les agradezco mucho a quienes me comentaron… aparentemente la historia no es muy buena pero gracias. Y también les agradezco mucho a los que la pusieron en sus favoritos y la siguen. Sin mas a lo que realmente vienen… la historia...**

-Slade y yo nos conocimos en las fuerzas militares de Estados Unidos. El ingreso mintiendo sobre su edad cuando solo tenia dieseis, cuando lo descubrí en aquel entonces estaba mas que sorprendida. Yo era la encargada de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, Slade no paso desapercibido y pronto se transformo en mi soldado preferido. Tenía todo lo que un soldado ejemplar debía tener; fuerza, mucha inteligencia, estrategia y otros factores que en conjunto daban una maquina de guerra- Expreso algo emocionada, siendo ella una excelente ex-militar -Pronto demostró ser superior a cualquier primerizo. Debido a mi gran interés en sus capacidades lo entrene a parte de los soldados dándole mas técnicas y ejerciendo niveles de entrenamiento para expertos. El también me compartía sus movimientos de batalla pero aun que era un gran peleador yo seguía siendo la maestra… no voy a negar que lo vencía muy a menudo- Dijo un tanto orgullosa –Mas fue mejorando con una increíble rapidez.

-¿Usted entreno a Slade?- Pregunto el joven impresionado que aun sabiendo la respuesta no la podía creer.

-Efectivamente. Debo admitir que en un principio fue encantador estar su compañía. Era mas que mutuo compañerismo, las luces… brillaban cuando estábamos juntos por así decirlo- Confeso algo molesta mas con una alegría borrada por los años –Compartíamos todo… cigarrillos, secretos, deseos… Nos fastidiábamos el uno al otro sobre quien era el peor en los entrenamientos; si el o yo- Soltó una pequeña risilla, suave, casi como la de una joven adolescente. Pero al instante se desvaneció. Robin alzo su te dando un leve sorbo mientras prestaba mucha atención- Nos hicimos grandes amigos… eventualmente… teníamos que enamorarnos- Su rostro dudoso no miraba a Robin mas como si se hablara a ella misma –En no menos de seis meses, me confeso su eterno amor por mi. Ese día, no podía parar de decirme lo "Hermosa… radiante… eh inigualable que era" pero cuando lo pregunto… cuando me pregunto que si quería ser su esposa… no lo dude por un segundo. Créelo o no Robin- Dijo mirándolo –Slade solía ser una persona que amaba… que quería con el corazón- Ciertamente el chico no lo creía y jamás lo haría. Para el Slade era una persona que no sabia de sentimientos y solo hacia las cosas para su propio beneficio. Comenzó a dudar si seguía hablando de la misma persona y en cierto punto la historia paresia un masculino cuento de hadas mas guardo silencio, cualquier detalle podía ser vital. Además, no pretendía insultar a su anfitriona, quien paresia ida en su relato.

-Nos casamos y tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, Grant- Dijo el nombre como si lo saboreara; este era de un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez –Cuando nació, Slade se había ofrecido como voluntario a un experimento; Wintergreen y yo tratamos de cómbenselo de que no lo hiciera que no era necesario- Robin alzo la ceja cuestionando quien era el tal Wintergreen –Disculpa- Se excuso apenada –Es que a veces siento que me estoy relatando la historia a mi misma… por millonésima vez- Dijo mirando sus manos con melancolía –No necesito explicarme pues se todos los detalles…- Silencio unos momentos antes de continuar –William Wintergreen…- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –Mi mejor amigo y el de Slade por igual… le salvo la vida- El joven maravilla izo una nota mental sobre el hombre, investigaría sobre el en otra ocasión –Fue el padrino de bodas… un hombre tan leal que ni aun que le rogaras de rodillas y le dieras todo el dinero del mundo traicionaría a Slade… no importaban las decisiones que tomara; fueran buenas o malas, siempre estaría a un lado de el… en las sombras… siendo su apoyo incondicional, apuesto que aun lo es- Suspiro –Bueno… como te decía tratamos de detenerlo, pero dijo que era su deber… que lo hacia por su país y no sucedería nada en absoluto, todo estaría bien. Pero resulto que nos había mentido a ambos, cuando lo descubrimos ya era muy tarde- Suspiro nuevamente –El experimento era en realidad una prueba para crear super soldados. El resultado en su cuerpo fue muy violento y como consecuencia estuvo destinado a pasar semanas en el hospital y mucho tiempo en cama cuando finalmente lo dieron de alta. Tardo un largo tiempo en recuperarse. No mucho después nació Joseph- Al igual que el nombre de Grant, saboreo este pero como si estuviera hecho de miel, sonrió ampliamente –A diferencia de Grant… el era muy pacifico, siempre… atento con todos, amoroso- Rió levemente –Un verdadero artista en todos los campos- Robin suspiro mentalmente, "_Supongo que todas las madres se sienten así con respecto a sus hijos_" pensó -Más tarde Slade descubriría que el experimento había funcionado y de hecho que había mejorado sus sentidos y sus reflejos más allá de cualquier hombre común y corriente.

-¿Le dio habilidades especiales?- Pregunto Robin.

-Exacto- Contesto "_Eso explica muchas cosas"_ pensó el joven con sumo interés "_Todas nuestras batallas… la manera en que nos podía vencer a todos sin que pareciera aplicar esfuerzo alguno"_ –Y no solo eso Robin…- Agrego –También le dio la habilidad de sanar mas rápido que un humano normal… era algo…- Trato de buscar las palabras con duda –Algo maravilloso… y terrible a al vez- Decía casi con miedo -Cuando Wintergreen fue enviado en una misión suicida y lo capturaron, Slade rogó a sus superiores que mandaran ayuda pero ellos se negaron, dijeron que su sacrificio seria recordado y no había por que desperdiciar mas vidas… Slade trato de convencer a sus camaradas pero nadie acepto… todos le dieron la espalda- El joven maravilla la miro; por su mente una leve imagen de un fuerte hombre decepcionado y abandonado por las personas en quien creía -Se vio obligado a hacer lo imposible; se armo una armadura y se encamino solo en la selva de con el fin de salvarlo- Dijo con tristeza -William estuvo a punto de morir pero al final Slade lo salvo- Recordó con los ojos fijos en la pared -Mas el ejercito no soporto que sus ordenes fueran desobedecidas, por lo que lo dieron de baja diciéndole que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos- Pauso un segundo y miro al antifaz del joven superhéroe -Aun que Slade perdió una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida, gano algo mucho mejor… se gano la lealtad mas incondicional que jamás nadie le otorgara. Desde ese momento Wintergreen a sido mas que una garrapata con el… siempre allí a su lado- Hizo una pequeña pasusa donde tomo aire -Después de un tiempo Slade consiguió este "Trabajo"- Dijo remarcando la palabra con sarcasmo –Desaparecía por mucho tiempo en "Viajes de negocios"- Informo frunciendo el seño - Solía decir "Adeei, este trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, comprende"- Bufo con la vista caída –En aquel entonces aun le tenia confianza… aun creía en el- Miro las manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Se extendió un breve silencio, como si a medida que la historia avanzaba fuera más difícil narrar.

-Tómese su tiempo- Animo Robin con paciencia. La entristecida mujer le regalo una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias. Es solo que… cuando alguien tan cercano te traiciona la confianza… no es fácil seguir sin llevar el recuerdo a cada paso de tu vida.

-Vamos…-Animo de nuevo. Adeline suspiro con pesadez.

**Abril: Ñee… espero no aya estado mal y les gustara. Por favor díganme su opinión sobre la historia. **

**Si les interesa ya medio tengo acabado el próximo capitulo… pero me conozco bien asi que mejor no prometo nada -.-**


End file.
